The invention relates to a conveying device for a vehicle brake system, to convey pressure fluids into at least one vehicle brake, or to convey pressure fluids into a pressure fluid accumulator, or to convey pressure fluids into a master brake cylinder with at least one moveable piston in a receptacle to displace pressure fluids from a working chamber with at least one non-return valve to vent the working chamber with a suction or pressure channel. The non-return valve must have at least a valve seat and a valve body.
Conveying devices for vehicle brake systems are basically known from the art. A conveying device with non-return valves partially assembled from stampings and formed sheet metal can be found in DE 197 32 771 A1. Here the valve seat of the pressure valve is a one piece sheet metal stamping. The valve seat is attached to a guide bushing or to a receptacle by means of caulking. This allows for a low-cost production. However, especially thin-walled sheet metal parts have a tendency to warp. This tendency increases through the subsequent caulking processes of the valve seat. An uncontrolled warp of sealing-relevant parts—such as a valve seat in particular—cannot be tolerated. To avoid a raised scrap rate, a special quality assurance initiative, including the choice and production of raw materials seems necessary.
The object of the invention is to provide a simplified conveying device with a simplified non-return valve, which can be developed for a warp-free cold-forming production process without special expenditure.